


I'll Take Care of You

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moaning, Self-Lubrication, Sex noises, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge meets meets Tycho in the agreed-upon place with a half-frown on his face. "Your message sounded urgent. What's wrong?""Nothing wrong." Tycho smiles at him, and it puts him at ease as it always does. Until he notices the extra shine in his eyes, the slight pink of his cheeks. The faintest smell of..."You're in heat."
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'll Take Care of You

Wedge meets meets Tycho in the agreed-upon place with a half-frown on his face. "Your message sounded urgent. What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong." Tycho smiles at him, and it puts him at ease as it always does. Until he notices the extra shine in his eyes, the slight pink of his cheeks. The faintest smell of...

"You're in heat."

Tycho's smile turns sheepish. "Yeah. A little off-schedule."

It's hard for Wedge not to reach for him right there in the hall. "How are you doing? Do I need to beg off early?"

"I'm fine. It's early still. Just...a little needy." He shifts slightly, and for a moment Wedge's eyes are riveted to the space between his legs. "Mostly just wanted to see you."

That makes sense. Omegas are calmed by being in the presence of their alpha, especially during a heat, even the early stages of one. They crave their mate's presence. Of course Tycho would seek him out.

Wedge reaches for his hand, shivering himself at the contact. Having Tycho right here in front of him, knowing his mate needs him - it does things to him.

Tycho squeezes his hand, shifting again.

Wedge eyes him. "Not bad?"

"Not as bad as it will be. Not bad enough you need to leave your duties."

Wedge glances around them pointedly, indicating the fact that he's not at his desk.

Tycho chuckles huskily. "You were due a break soon anyway."

Wedge stands there, holding his omega's hand and letting that deep laugh sink into his bones. He has to do something.

He backs toward the wall, tugging Tycho along with him, finding the access pad of the door behind him, and opens the door. Tycho follows, amusement on his face and heat in his eyes.

Once the door is closed again, the two of them in a small closet full of cleaning supplies, Tycho murmurs, "Did you pull me into this closet to have your way with me, alpha?"

Wedge's blood sings at the word. "And if I did?"

Tycho hums agreeably and leans against the wall, deliberately baring his neck. "I wouldn't say no."

Wedge growls under his breath and steps forward, crowding Tycho against the wall and kissing him. Tycho moans into it, hands clenching in the back of Wedge's uniform jacket.

"What do you need?" Wedge pants against his lips, head swimming and desire lancing through his own body at how strong Tycho's heat scent is now, this close to him and in a much smaller area.

"You," Tycho breathes, flexing under him, and catches his breath when his hard cock rubs against Wedge's hip. "Please, alpha."

Wedge kisses him again but tempers it this time, murmurs into his mouth, "I'll take care of you."

Tycho moans softly and tries to pull him even closer. Wedge gets an arm between them, expertly unbuttoning Tycho's pants with one hand and pressing inside.

"You're wet already," he murmurs, trailing fingers delicately along the coating of slick on Tycho's thighs. The thin skin quivers under his touch, Tycho letting out a strained whimper.

"Please-"

Wedge can't think of denying him. He reaches further, tests Tycho's entrance with probing fingers for only a moment to ensure he's ready enough, then thrusts two fingers inside him.

Tycho chokes out a sob, muscles locking up around Wedge, back arching, breaths going jagged and uneven. "Force," he manages, then Wedge's name, before he dissolves into wordless sounds of plea and pleasure.

Wedge drinks them in with another deep kiss, and when Tycho relaxes a little begins pumping his fingers, slow and deep and deliberate, reaching for all the places inside that make his mate melt.

Soon Tycho is shuddering against him, gasping at the stimulation, struggling to find friction for his cock like he can't decide which touch he needs more. Wedge breaks the kiss and pulls his free hand from where it's been tangled in his mate's hair to wrap his fingers around the neglected member, stroking him to the same rhythm as his thrusting fingers.

Tycho twitches and whimpers, surrounded by his alpha as Wedge gives him everything he needs. The moment seems to stretch for an eternity until it snaps, the omega clenching down on Wedge's fingers with a cry as his cock erupts.

Wedge bites down hard on his own lip to keep himself under control as he milks Tycho through his orgasm, reveling in every little hitch of his breath and quiver of his muscles. After long moments, he pulls his fingers free, feeling a pang at Tycho's breathy sound of loss.

"Better?" Wedge asks softly, his own voice husky now.

Tycho's smile is hazy and sated, his eyes dark. "You make me feel so good, Wedge."

"That's my job. I like nothing more."

Tycho hums thoughtfully, itching fingers moving toward Wedge's still-clothed groin. "And you?"

Wedge catches his hands and pulls them back around his waist, the embrace feeling no less intimate than their actions of moments before. "I'm all right for now. I can't wait to knot you when my shift is over."

Tycho groans, burying his face in Wedge's shoulder, hips twitching again, and Wedge smiles against his hair. He doesn't like the thought of Tycho's discomfort as he waits for him over the coming hours, but he can't say he won't enjoy that utter desperation pointed at him when the time comes.

"This honestly wasn't what I was asking for when I said I wanted you to meet me," Tycho says into the silence.

"I know. But I'm glad to take care of you, whenever and wherever and however you need it."

Tycho laughs softly. "Even in a dirty cleaning closet anyone could open the door to at any time."

"And could they blame me?" Wedge asks, daring in his voice, though he knows how mortified they would both be if it happened. What was he thinking? And yet with Tycho pliant and calm in his arms, he can regret nothing. "Go back to our quarters," he murmurs in his mate's ear. "Relax and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I don't want to let go."

"I know." Wedge eases back, framing Tycho's face in his hands. "I promise it will be worth it." He gives him one last kiss, gentle and lingering. "I love you."

Tycho smiles dopily, his eyes fluttering. "I love you too."

Wedge finally manages to let go of him and finds some flimsi towels to clean them up with. They step out of the closet together to a luckily still-empty hall. With a last press of hands, Tycho heads off. Wedge watches his backside the entire way, already counting the minutes until they'll be together again.


End file.
